


shut up heart

by RODEOALIEN



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Chess, Comedy, Gay Panic, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley Friendship, Hermione Granger & Ron Weasely friendship, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, One Shot, POV Ron Weasley, POV Ron Weasley in Goblet of Fire, Rare Pairings, Ron Weasley-centric, Ron missing Harry, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), gay panicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RODEOALIEN/pseuds/RODEOALIEN
Summary: Ron most certainly does not have a crush on Victor Krum. He just ... admires Krum’s quidditch skills. But then why does Ron’s heart flutter whenever he sees the man’s face?
Relationships: Viktor Krum/Ron Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 152





	shut up heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What it means to climb mountains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254757) by [maplewoodmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplewoodmoth/pseuds/maplewoodmoth). 



No, Ron Weasley did not have a crush on Victor Krum.

He just … admired the man. Krum was a bloody amazing seeker. Ginny and the twins were wrong. They were delusions. They were seeing things. He should take them to see the healers because Ron most certainly, absolutely, did not have a crush on Victor Krum. Besides, he was pretty certain he was into women, so how would having a crush on a bloke even work?

But then why was Ron so nervous when he saw Krum at the World Cup? Why was Ron so nervous when Krum sat down in front of him in the library?

You see Ron was just minding his own business one day, sitting in the library, staring at his chess board, when Krum just came out of nowhere, and sat down on the chair in front of Ron. And although Krum had yet to say a word, Ron was sweating like a pig, his ears were a brilliant shade of red and his heart beating so quickly he was sure it was about to jump out of his chest.

Before we go on, you might be wondering what Ron was doing in the library in the first place? Ron in a library was as rare as spotting a flower in a desert. Ron detested reading with passion, and had said many times that he would rather be caught dead then reading a book for pleasure, lest he turn into a Hermione, or even worse, a Percy.

Well, although Ron would never admit it out loud, he was quite lonely after his and Harry’s argument. Don’t get Ron wrong, Dean and Seamus were great company. But they were so close, that when Ron hung out with them he felt quite left out. And Hermione, well, she spent most of her time with Harry, leaving Ron alone. “Figures“, Ron though at the time, “she’s always liked Harry more.” 

But one day, one of the few days in which Hermione chose to spend time with him, she had given him some advice,

“You should join a club.” She had said rather suddenly when they were eating breakfast.

“What?”

“You should join a club, go make some friends.” She explained, “That aren’t Gryffindors.” She added as an afterthought.

“No offence Hermione, but I don’t think you’re the best person to be getting advice from in the friends department.” He said without thinking, which earned him a swift kick to the shin.

“They have a chess club, you know?” She went on, unfazed. Truth be told, Ron hadn’t known this. “They only have three members. I’m sure they’d be happy to have you.”

This had sounded like a good idea, so Ron had signed up. And that’s how he ended up sitting in the library, as that was where the club met. Now, you might be wondering why Ron was just sitting there and just staring at his chess board. Well, the chess club didn’t actually start for at least another hour. But Ron really didn’t have anything better to do, and he refused to read, so he just decided to sit there and stare at his board.

This was when Krum, very rudely, decided to sit in front of Ron, making Ron’s heart flutter around in his chest.

“Stupid heart.” Ron thought to himself.

“Huh?” Krum said, and it was then that Ron realized he might have said that out loud.

“Nothing.” They lapsed into an uncomfortable silence.

“Do you … vant to play?” Krum asked suddenly, making Ron nearly fall out of his seat.

“What?”

“Chess. You don’t av another player.”

“Oh. Oh, uh, sure.” Ron replied awkwardly.

Then they began to play. Now to day Ron was a good chess player was an understatement, he has won every single game he has ever played. He has beat even the best of the best. But, his opponents had never made him feel so nervous before. Ron decidedly decided that it was only because Krum was mega famous, and because Ron had been a big fan for a long time. It was not because Krum was extremely attractive with his chiseled face, intense eyes and … “Shut up brain, not you too.” He thought to himself. “First my heart, now my brain. What’s next?”

Somewhere along the line, with all of his panicking he had gotten distracted and lost the game. Ron stared at the table in disbelief, he had never lost a game before. If it were anybody else who had beat him, Ron would have been pissed. But, because it was Krum, Ron’s heart fluttered even more.

Krum smiled kindly, and held out his hand, “Good game.”

Ron, cursing his sweaty palms, took Krum’s hand and shook it, and with Krum’s firm hand in his, Ron’s heart fluttered even more.

…

“Get out of the infirmary.” Madam Pomfrey said, ushering Ron towards the exit.

“No, you don’t understand, there is something wrong with my heart.” Ron protested. After that disastrous game of chess with Krum, Ron, concerned with how much his heart had been fluttering, had gone to see Madam Pomfrey.

“I have actual patients to attend to, I don’t have time for this joke.” She said pointing to seventh year, Aria Alis, who has somehow managed to grow two extra arms.

“No this isn’t a joke! My heart has been feeling weird.”

Seeing the concern on Ron’s face, Madam Pomfrey sighed and decided to humor him, “When does your heart … flutter, as you put it.”

“Whenever I’m around Victor Krum.”

She sighed, and shook her head, “You just have a crush, that’s all. Now, leave!” She said, pushing him outside and slamming the door in Ron’s face.

Ron scoffed. A crush? That’s absurd. Krum’s a guy. Madam Pomfrey also needed to go see a healer. Ron, started walking towards the Gryffindor common room, feeling dejected.

Just then Fleur Delacour, the Beauxbatons champion, walked past. And all thoughts of Victor Krum left Ron’s head. Ron smiled, and felt himself relaxed as he watched Fleur walk by. Suddenly she looked around, straight at Ron and Ron’s heart felt fluttery for the hundredth time today.

And then she was gone, and Ron suddenly stood up straight, blinking rapidly. That fluttery feeling had come back; the same fluttery feeling he felt around Krum. He felt the fluttery feeling around Fleur because she was really pretty, right? Ron then gasped loudly, having come to a realisation, he found Krum attractive, they were all right, he did have a crush on Krum!

Ron mulled this over all day, the whole day seemingly passing in a blur. He had a crush on Krum! What was he meant to do? How was he going to deal with this? And, most importantly, the twins were going to gloat over this so much.

At night, he lay in bed, staring at Harry’s sleeping form. He wished they were still on speaking terms. Harry was the only person Ron was frankly comfortable telling. Harry could help him figure out why he was feeling the way he was feeling. Harry could help him figure out what to do. Ron needed his best mate. But it was clear to Ron, that Harry didn’t need his best mate anymore, which was why Harry didn’t tell Ron about him putting his name in. “He probably has lots of fans to replace me with.” Ron though bitterly. And with that Ron rolled over and tried to fall asleep.

Far to quickly the next chess club meeting came, and Ron, against his better judgement, had come early again. And Krum has sat in front of Ron, once more. Ron’s ears blushed bright red, and he mentally cursed Krum. Why couldn’t he just leave Ron alone?

“Do you vant to play?” Krum asked once more, and Ron nodded quickly.

Ron decided to just be himself, that’s the advice everyone would probably give him anyway. Just be yourself and hope Krum wasn’t into guys too ( while secretly hoping that Krum was ).

And so, this went on, every week, an hour before the chess club gathered, Krum and Ron would have a game of chess. First few weeks, things were awkward and hardly any words were exchanged, but gradually Ron and Krum began to talk to each other. It was Ron who made the first move, asking Krum about his personal life. Krum seemed relieved, later confessing he was glad Ron hadn’t asked about Quidditch. Of course, later, the conversation did go towards Quidditch, but it turns out they had more than a few other shared interests. Krum, or Victor as he insisted Ron called him, seemed to find every word that came out of Ron’s mouth utterly hilarious, he would peel off in deep laughter that made Ron’s heart flutter even more.

And later when Victor asked Ron to the Yule Ball, Ron’s heart, this time didn’t flutter, but swelled in triumph.

“Shut up heart.” Rom thought to himself.

“Vat?” Victor asked, and Ron realized he had once again spoken out loud.

“Nothing. I’d love to go to the ball with you.”

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, i don’t know if it’s just me, but I feel that the ending was a bit rushed, but whatever.
> 
> I hate to break up Krum and Hermione, but I had to end it with Krum asking out Ron. Though having Ron being jealous of Hermione for being with Krum, would have been interesting to write.
> 
> Also in pretty sure I spelt Viktor wrong throughout the fic, did I mention I wrote this when I was half asleep?
> 
> That’s it, hope you enjoyed. Bye!


End file.
